


Lullaby

by SeleneOkiku



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, Implied Relationships, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneOkiku/pseuds/SeleneOkiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic based on a prompt from the Imagine Your OTP blog.</p>
<p>Clay always sings a lullaby for William after a hard day of being the Mentor of the Assassin Brotherhood, why would tonight be any different....?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is at the end since it might spoil the whole thing and it's pretty short to begin with so here you go.

The blonde stood there, watching as the older man in the bed restlessly tossed and turned; he'd been doing that for hours. Honestly, he wondered how the Assassin leader got any real sleep when he wasn't around. No wonder he was so grouchy, he was always exhausted. Smiling, Clay slipped into bed next to William, closing his eyes as he brushed his fingers through graying hair and softly began to sing,

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

William's body began to still, his breathing getting deeper and slower until Clay was sure he was asleep. The blonde made sure he was comfortable too, didn't want him to wake up and not sleep, right? He had a lot to deal with already, the coming months would be even worse. So he continued his singing, making sure to lull his lover into a sweet sleep, full of good dreams,

_"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamed I held you in my arms. But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head and cried."_

Clay sang softly, starting to feel the tears prickle at his eyes again. It was always hard to do this nowadays, what with all the tension and things that had happened already in the Brotherhood. The fact that he only had these nights to visit his lover and comfort him....it was taking its toll on him as much as on William. But he wouldn't complain, at least he was able to make William's life a bit easier.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

They lay there in silence for a long time; William sleeping peacefully with a content look on his face while Clay struggled to keep his composure, brushing his fingers through his hair lovingly. Clay looked at the clock, seeing that it would be morning soon and he'd have to leave again....too soon for his taste. It was always too soon, but he couldn't argue; it's not his place to argue, especially when given the privilege to visit every night. So, begrudgingly he slips out of the warm bed, pulling an extra blanket over William before standing by the door with a heavy heart.

"I'll always love you, William." he murmured as the first rays of sunlight shone through the window, signaling that it was time for him to leave. So as quietly as he could, he slipped out the door, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

~~

William awoke to the sun's early rays in his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them before sitting up and looking around his room. That was strange, he was sure he'd felt someone in here with him..... Shaking off the feeling, he turned to his bedside table and pulled open the drawer, taking out a small photo from between the pages of a book. He held the photograph gently, a look of fondness and extreme regret in his light blue eyes. The photo was of him, smiling as a younger blonde pressed a kiss to his cheek; the two looked so happy, it felt like a lifetime ago.

"You always seem to find your way into my dreams, Clay.....it felt like you were singing to me again." he said softly, fingers brushing over the photo sadly,

"I often wonder if you'd still be here, with me if....if I hadn't sent you away. I wish I could tell you that I'll always love you but.....its too late now." he said with a sigh, brushing a stray tear off his cheek before getting up and getting ready for the day. William placed the photo next to a month old newspaper article that he had placed on the table, the information it held had changed his life and the guilt in his heart had been doubled ever since, the headline always made him cringe with sorrow.

 

**American male found in Tiber River. Suspected suicide.**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP a ghost singing a lullaby to person B every night.


End file.
